Simplesmente Complicado
by Debby Bacellar
Summary: Hermione Potter é rica, estranha e inconsequente. Draco Malfoy é pobre, focado e inteligente. Será que eles conseguirão se enxergar além do que os olhos podem ver?
1. Chapter 1

**O ano é 1823**

Calidora estava sentada em sua confortável poltrona olhando a chama do candeeiro que crepitava fracamente. O que havia de errado com ela? Pelos céus. A jovem havia conseguido casar-se com o conde mais cobiçado de toda a cidade. Conde Klaus era um homem magnífico, possuidor de uma beleza sem igual. Sempre educado, cortês, ele ostentava uma postura aparentemente irrepreensível. Somente Calidora e seus criados conheciam o que havia por debaixo de toda aquela fachada composta. Havia um homem frio, egoísta, um homem que faria qualquer coisa para ter sua vontade saciada.

Calidora mordeu os lábios de forma resignada e escondeu como sempre fizera a sua angústia vestindo novamente a sua máscara de frieza e soberba. O Conde estava voltando para casa.

Ela ouviu o cavalgar leve dos cavalos à frente do castelo e se posicionou de maneira submissa à espera de seu esposo. Ele abriu as grandes portas duplas pesadas de madeira e ferro chumbado. Chovia lá fora, uma tempestade torrencial e gelada com raios e trovões. Conde Klaus abandonou sua capa na entrada juntamente com seu chapéu negro encharcado. Seus olhos azuis faiscaram para a esposa com reprovação. Nada do que ela fizesse era suficiente para ele, já que o que ele mais ardentemente desejava ela não podia oferecer. Filhos.

Ela levantou os olhos encarando o rosto do seu marido que não escondia o desprezo que sentia por ela. "O que há de errado com você? Você é seca. Você é apenas um arremedo de mulher..." A voz fria do Conde ecoou pela memória de Calidora fazendo-a estremecer.

As palavras foram desnecessárias. Ele não exprimiu um único som passando direto por ela sem sequer cumprimentá-la.

Calidora soltou o ar assim que ele passou por ela. Ela não havia percebido que estava prendendo a respiração. Ele a intimidava. Algum tempo depois o Conde voltou pela mesma sala com várias malas. Ele iria viajar à negócios e Calidora só soube disso porque teve coragem suficiente para perguntar e receber os gritos em resposta. A porta da frente bateu e ele se foi novamente deixando uma Calidora trêmula e com raiva... Muita raiva.

**(...)**

Ela adentrou a cozinha de forma furiosa. Akantha cantarolava uma canção de sua terra. A bela morena era uma criada que andava calmamente preparando uma infusão de ervas calmantes. Akantha era uma jovem linda e negra, com os cabelos crespos e esvoaçantes, os olhos da cor do mel mais puro, os lábios cheios e convidativos e as curvas sinuosas.

Calidora sentou-se na cozinha fazendo um barulho alto com o banco de madeira. Akantha virou-se em sua direção com um aceno em forma de saudação.

— Boa noite minha senhora. Deseja alguma coisa? — Calidora encarou a criada com inveja. A criada carregava um pequeno bastardo no ventre. A barriga começava a aparecer. Âmbar no verde. Ambas continuavam encarando-se. Akantha estava curiosa e temerosa, enquanto Calidora ponderava a ideia que havia acabo de ter.

— Akantha... Conte-me novamente sobre os costumes do seu povo.

Akantha franziu o cenho. Calidora sempre a repreendeu todas as vezes em que ela ousava cantar em sua língua ancestral com chicotadas. Akantha a odiava, mas precisava de um lugar para criar o seu filho, precisava de alimento, precisava de um teto.

— Somos um povo mágico. A tribo de meus antepassados vivia em paz sob a proteção da magia... Nós aprendemos a usar a natureza a nosso favor. É um equilíbrio natural. Cuidávamos dela e ela cuidava de nós. — Akantha falou num tom baixo e contido.

— Quais tipos de magia você sabe fazer? — Calidora perguntou em sua arrogância natural pensando num novo rumo. Um novo plano já formado. Ela já havia tentado de tudo afinal de contas. Talvez aquilo desse certo.

— A-algumas. — Akantha gaguejou. — Algumas curativas.

— Podes fazer-me ter bebês? — Calidora perguntou diretamente. Ela não queria rodeios.

— Se minha senhora não os teve é porque não está nos planos da natureza. —Akantha respondeu como se fosse uma lei guardada singelamente por ela há muitos anos.

Calidora arqueou as sobrancelhas ameaçadoramente levantando-se como uma serpente prestes a dar o bote. — Não foi isso que eu lhe perguntei. Eu vou repetir a pergunta Akantha. Podes fazer-me ter bebês?

Akantha desviou os olhos âmbar com desespero. — Não, minha senhora... Não posso. — a voz trêmula e entrecortada denunciou a sua mentira.

— Não pode...? — Calidora perguntou com desdém. — Ou não quer? Porque mentes para mim Akantha? O que tanto escondes?

— Não... Não é seguro minha senhora. Não é correto. Existe um preço muito alto!

— Eu pagaria qualquer preço. — Calidora respondeu convicta.

— Mas eu não... — Akantha abaixou os olhos e então Calidora percebeu que esse era o motivo real da recusa. O medo da consequência. Não. Ela não poderia recuar. Uma chama de esperança havia acendido no coração de Calidora. Ela faria o que fosse preciso. Ela não se importava com o preço.

— Ah Akantha... Você o fará, por bem ou por mal. — Calidora falou ainda serpenteando enquanto tocava algumas panelas de barro com as pontas dos dedos. Os trovões iluminavam a cozinha escura e o vento uivava do lado de fora do castelo deixando tudo muito mais fantasmagórico.

Akantha estremeceu e logo em seguida tornou-se tensa. Ela conhecia bem os seus senhores. Ambos não se importavam com os meios se isso os fizesse obter êxito no fim.

— Não é sensato, minha senhora... Há uma maldição... — Akantha tentou demovê-la.

— Eu não me importo com maldições! — Calidora explodiu. — Eu quero ter um maldito bebê e me darás o que eu preciso ou eu vou arrancar este filho bastardo da sua barriga agora mesmo com as minhas próprias mãos!

Akantha recuou por instinto colocando a mão protetoramente sobre o ventre. Ela arquejou. De alguma forma ela sabia que aquela ameaça não era vã.

— Se não me ajudares agora mesmo vou ordenar que os capachos te esfolem! — Calidora gritou jogando o primeiro objeto que estava mais próximo em cima de sua criada. — Vou colocar em ti guardas para que não fujas. Vou fazer da tua vida um inferno. É a tua vida ou a tua morte. Tu decidirás! — Calidora agora estava muito próxima de Akantha que respirava fundo não conseguindo mais conter as suas lágrimas.

— Mi-minha senhora... Entenda por favor. O preço é doloroso. É surreal.

— Mas você fará Akantha... Eu sei que fará... MILLO! — Calidora chamou um dos guardas que ficava próximo. Millo adentrou a cozinha todo imponente em suas vestes de cavaleiro.

— O que desejas minha senhora? — ele perguntou com a voz baixa e contida. Millo sentia-se sempre muito nervoso diante de sua senhora. Ela era linda. Os cabelos loiros e os olhos verdes conferiam-lhe uma beleza clássica, como uma boneca de porcelana.

— Leve a criada para as masmorras. Deixe-a definhar. Sem comida, sem água, sem nada, até ela aprender a comportar-se.

— Não minha senhora! Não por favor. Farás mal a meu filho! — Akantha implorou. — Eu o farei minha senhora! Farei como desejares! — ela disse em desespero.

Calidora sorriu vitoriosa.

(***)

Akantha chorava na masmorra respirando arfadamente. O corpo inteiro sacolejando pelo temor que a apoderava. Pelos céus! Ela não tinha alternativa. A sua senhora estava condenando-a. Condenando a ela e a criança que estava em seu ventre. Condenando a si mesma a algo que ela sequer tinha ideia do que poderia ser. Mas Akantha podia sentir em seus poros o quanto era ruim.

Ela resignou-se.

Akantha sorvia lentamente a raiva que sentia. Como alguém poderia ser tão ruim? Calidora havia ameaçado a vida de sua criança que sequer havia nascido. Ela tinha que pagar por isso.

O Conde Klaus estava fora há uma semana e fora tempo suficiente para que ela recolhesse tudo o que precisava. Outro calafrio a percorreu. Uma vida amaldiçoada ou a morte? Akantha tinha que escolher.

(***)

Calidora estava deitada sobre a mesa fria de pedra polida. Seus braços estavam firmemente amarrados num ângulo aberto formando um "V" acima de sua cabeça, enquanto as pernas faziam o ângulo inverso. Sua respiração era rápida e áspera. Ela estava com medo.

Akantha rodeava-a murmurando algo inteligível para Calidora.

Calidora sentia frio. Nunca antes ela havia se sentido tão exposta. Vestia somente - e tão somente as ceroulas de algodão.

Akantha continuava rodeando-a com o seu clamor contido, enquanto Calidora começava a sentir um torpor arrastando-se em sua direção e ela não sabia dizer se era culpa da infusão de ervas que Akantha a fizera ingerir ou se era o canto murmurado e ritmado da criada que lhes causava aquela sensação.

Akantha parou abruptamente levantando um velho pote de barro. O conteúdo fazia um barulho agourento.

— Minha senhora... Disseste-me que não te preocupas com o preço. Talvez mudes de ideia quando descobrires. — Akantha sorriu maldosamente.

— Cala-te. É tua função obedecer-me. Já vos disse. Não importa-me o preço. Eu quero o bebê.

Akantha tomou uma respiração profunda e começou a salpicar o sangue do pote ao longo da barriga de Calidora que agora estava extremamente assustada. Ela estava colocando toda a sua raiva naquele feitiço. Calidora não podia ser feliz.

— Com a tua vida darás a vida. — Akantha pronunciou uma voz firme e grave. — Que a natureza lhe oferte o que anseias e lhe tomes o preço que desejar. Que a tua madre se abra e que o teu corpo se cure. — ela espalhou mais sangue derramando todo o conteúdo ainda morno em cima da barriga da Calidora.

Calidora sentiu uma dor insuportável em seguida. Era como se todos os seus ossos estivessem esmigalhando-se. Dor, queimação, danação. Aquilo era o inferno. Ela queria gritar, mas não conseguiu.

— Que a tua boca sele! — Akantha ordenou e de repente Calidora só conseguia contorcer-se. O corpo debatendo-se convulsivamente na mesa de pedra e lágrimas grossas escorriam de seu rosto de porcelana. Calidora sentia as mandíbulas travadas como se uma mão enorme a estivesse prendendo, mas não havia nada ali.

— Essa é a minha maldição... Que teu filho seja infeliz, que teus netos e os netos de teus netos nunca encontrem a paz. Eles terão beleza, mas não terão amor. Eles terão posses, mas terão solidão. — Akantha sussurrou. Calidora arregalou os olhos com um pavor genuíno. — Vais morrer minha senhora... —Akantha falou com um riso escandaloso. — Devias ter me perguntado... A natureza sempre encontra um jeito. Eu vos avisei.

**(***)**

Nove meses depois Calidora deu a luz à Argus Malfoy Verona e à Draco Malfoy Verona... Contrariando a todas as expectativas de Akantha, eram duas crianças. Eram dois preços. E foi assim, há séculos atrás que a nossa história começou.

_**O dia mente a cor da noite**_  
_**O diamante a cor dos olhos**_  
_**Os olhos mentem dia e noite a dor da gente**_  
_**–-Fernando Anitelli**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(...)**

**DIAS ATUAIS**

**Bárbie Gótica**

**Hermione Potter**

**...**

— _São dois! São dois bebês malditos! _— _uma mulher rugia com raiva. _— _Mas eles não serão felizes. Nem eles e nem os que vierem após eles! Eles vieram pelo sangue e é pelo sangue que eles sobreviverão! _— _a mulher rosnou com um ódio palpável em minha direção empunhando uma adaga de forma violenta._

— _Você não pode ser feliz pequena... Você tem que morrer... Tem que morrer!_

— _Eu não quero morrer... _— _murmurei baixinho. _— _Por favor... Eu não quero morrer..._

— Hey, acorda! — senti mãos fortes e vigorosas sacudindo-me, mas o torpor do sono ainda me envolvia. —Acorde Hermione.

Abri os olhos e tive o vislumbre dos olhos verdes de meu irmão. Eles estavam assustados. Havia um longo tempo desde que _aquela_ mulher aparecera em sonhos para mim.

Fiquei encarando os olhos de Harry e logo as lágrimas de terror inundaram as minhas vistas nublando o rosto querido do meu irmão.

— _Ssshh!_ Não foi real... Não é real. Ela não é real. Nada disso é.

Ele me deixou chorar por mais um tempo permanecendo calado enquanto acarinhava minhas costas num movimento rítmico e calmo que surtiu o efeito desejado.

— Talvez você devesse conversar com drª Eva novamente...? — ele perguntou reticente.

— Não vou a nenhuma psicóloga. Eu estou bem Harry. E não sou louca. — respondi entre os dentes. Já havíamos passado por aquilo. Eu frequentei o consultório da drª Eva por anos. Longuíssimos anos. Ela me viu crescer. Os primeiros motivos eram sempre os pesadelos. Ela achava que eles eram tão somente fruto de uma imaginação fértil combinada a um sentimento que eu vulgarmente chamo de NDA: necessidade de atenção. Depois veio a separação de meus pais. Eu preferi permanecer com papai e meu irmão. Eu não suportava a ideia de ficar longe de Harry e ele não deixaria de ficar ao lado de papai nunca, mas isso fez com que eu e minha irmã gêmea ficássemos separadas. Eu sentia falta de Heloise.

Harry suspirou de forma derrotada. Não havia nada que ele falasse naquele momento que me convenceria.

— Volte a dormir princesa... Não vamos discutir agora. Tenha bons sonhos.

**(***)**

Acordei com o susto de outro pesadelo. Malditos pesadelos. Eles estavam voltando a me perseguir.

Ano após ano convivendo com esse tipo de loucura te torna imune e em certo nível, cético. Bem essa sou eu. Ou quase. Eu em meus difíceis dezessete anos.

Eu não sei se realmente devo reclamar, até porque a minha parte racional grita o tempo todo na minha cabeça vinte e quatro horas por dia que EU NÃO TENHO DO QUE RECLAMAR! E eu não tenho argumentos para contestar isso, porque é fato, e como dizem por aí — contra fatos não existem argumentos.

Eu moro na ensolarada Salvador, Bahia, terra linda, Brasil. Meus avôs paternos eram de Vancouver, Canadá, país que faz fronteira com os Estados Unidos, mas se instalaram no Brasil na juventude e quando conheceram Salvador nunca mais quiseram voltar. Sorte a minha. Detesto frio. A verdade é que amo o sol, apesar de quase nunca me expor a ele, mas a sensação de tê-lo em minha pele é revigorante. Eu nunca havia saído daqui, onde eu nasci, cresci e criei raízes. Eu amava minha terra.

Meus avôs saíram de Vancouver, segundo o meu pai, por motivos desconhecidos. Meu avô já havia falecido, mas minha avó estava internada em uma clínica de luxo. Ela tinha delírios constantes sobre monstros sanguinários e sabia contar histórias de vampiros e bruxas como ninguém. O problema nisso tudo é que após certa idade ela passou a fazer das histórias que ela tanto contava realidade e era aterrador ver as suas crises. Na maioria delas ela gritava coisas sobre vampiros malditos, lobisomens infernais e bruxos das trevas. Isso já me dá um precedente de loucura. Sempre ouvi falar de médicos que perguntam se existe algum caso de doença mental na família e me perguntava — com temor — se isso poderia ser um fator hereditário. A loucura me assusta porque é extremamente angustiante ver uma pessoa que amamos fora do controle de sua própria mente.

A verdade é que tenho muita sorte de pertencer a uma família extremamente amorosa. Meu pai, o senhor excelentíssimo James Potter, sempre me deu amor, atenção, carinho e dinheiro. Sim, dinheiro. Ele tem bastante. Rolo os olhos internamente sempre que esse pensamento me vem à cabeça. Ele é dono de uma perfumaria reconhecida internacionalmente. Papai e mamãe são perfumistas e donos da _Vintage International Fragances._

Mas nem sempre foi assim. Eu peguei o tempo da vaca gorda. Quando eu nasci, as coisas já eram maravilhosas. Meu irmão Harry é dez anos mais velho que eu e quando ele era criança passou pelas mesmas dificuldades que meus pais enfrentavam enquanto os negócios se solidificavam e expandia. Meu pai sempre pregava a humildade, principalmente pelo fato dele ter dado duro para chegar aonde chegou.

Tenho uma irmã gêmea, o que não é uma grande coisa porque não temos tanto contato e não somos ligadas como dizem que os gêmeos são. Gostamos da independência e apesar de sermos fisicamente idênticas temos personalidades totalmente antagônicas. Nosso contato se resume a algumas trocas de amenidades como _"Oi, tudo bem? Como vai maninha?"._

Heloise é o meu oposto. É doce, dengosa demais e nerd, a filha que orgulharia qualquer mãe.

E falando em mãe... Mamãe e Heloise são as que mais reclamam do meu estilo _"o mundo que se exploda"_. Minha mãe é uma pessoa genuinamente alegre, faz piada de tudo e isso eu herdei dela, mas esses tempos ando tentando fugir de quem eu sou. Estou fazendo novas _experiências_. Imagino que se o meu irmão mais velho e super responsável descobrir essas "_experiências_" eu vou estar totalmente e completamente ferrada. Ele é adulto, cabeça feita, gerencia os negócios junto a meu pai e ostenta uma namorada maravilhosa. A vida dele é praticamente um conto de fadas.

E eu... Bem. Eu sou até bonitinha. Tenho um cabelo bem grande, liso e pesado, castanho brilhante com cachos e olhos tão castanhos quanto os cabelos.

Na verdade nós três, eu, Heloise e Harry somos muito parecidos do tipo que nem precisa de DNA para fazer o reconhecimento de paternidade. Embora os olhos verdes de Harry dê o que falar, mas é só olhar para a fotografia de vovô Potter que imediatamente qualquer dúvida se esvai. Se ele usasse os mesmos óculos redondinhos então, dava até pra pensar que era assombração. Em contrapartida, eu e Heloise somos escarradas e cuspidas da vovó. Rá! Malditos e nojentos ditados populares!

Mais uma vez reitero que minha família me dá tudo que eu peço e nunca me negaram nada material ou afetivo, exceto quando eu pedi um castelo quando era criança, mas isso é aceitável. Eles me chamam de _princesa_ e eu acho que isso subiu para a cabeça durante os tempos da minha infância.

Hoje em dia o meu maninho tem me chamado de princesa _dark_ devido a frequência de roupas pretas que tenho usado e porque adoro Rock'n Roll.

Como eu disse, estou tentando mudar, mas não sei o que exatamente, porque aos dezessete continuo tapada, tímida, virgem e antissocial, mas ainda assim tenho muitos amigos bem loucos fora do meu "ambiente natural".

Estudo na escola mais cara da cidade e estou constantemente rodeada de _barbies_ e _kens_. Alguns são esnobes, outros poucos são legais e diria até humildes, mas ainda assim são patricinhas e playboys. Talvez fosse disso que eu quisesse fugir e então protestava com o preto e minha total falta de noção.

Eu sempre fui esquentada e de paciência curta e isso é um ponto contra aulas! Não tinha paciência para aturar tantas horas diárias de professores chatos que se acham os donos da verdade falando o tempo todo, então cabular aula era meu grande escape.

Esperava que Harry não descobrisse nunca, senão estaria lindamente ferrada em dobro. O estudo para ele é fundamental e para mim é um pé no saco, agora tem sido assim e o pior de tudo é que se a diretoria da escola entrasse realmente em contato com meu pai, ele não me repreenderia, falaria que era da idade e passaria a mão na minha cabeça, sempre muito condescendente, mas Harry discursaria por horas ou falaria uma única frase que me faria sentir extremamente culpada. Ele tinha as palavras certas que culminariam numa crise de consciência em mim. Eu faria a coisa certa por ele e era exatamente isso que eu não queria fazer.

Depois de cabular tanta aula eu pegava um buzão para encontrar a galera muito doida: Kate, Will, Lilá, Patil e _Vitor Krum_, mais conhecido naquele meio como "Fumaça" (ele soltava mais fumaça que descarga de caminhão velho). Vitor era como eu, ambos tínhamos muito dinheiro e nenhuma vergonha na cara. Tínhamos boa família, pais amorosos, pessoas boas nos cercando, mas insistíamos em praticar coisas idiotas simplesmente por que éramos idiotas.

Sempre nos encontrávamos numa pista de Skate no centro da cidade e eu já tinha caído tanto que aprendi por pura birra, porque se depois de tanta queda eu desistisse eu mesma me acertaria com uma _skatada_ na cabeça.

Lá era fácil fazer o que eu queria. Beber, fumar e há exatamente uma semana cheirar, mas ainda estava pegando leve. Tóxicos e entorpecentes eram a minha _diversão. _Não acho que eu ficava muito doida pelo simples fato de meu pai e meu irmão ou até mesmo Molly, nossa governanta e minha avozinha de criação, nunca terem percebido nada, mas eu levava em consideração que era fácil manter segredos numa casa tão grande.

A _larica_ era disfarçável porque eu sempre comi demais, mais até do que meu irmão, mas minha barriga sempre foi lisa e eu tinha uma cintura fina, quadris acentuados e bumbum de brasileira. _"Muito obrigada aos genes de mamãe por isso!"_.

E essa sou eu em minhas calças largas, coturno preto e as camisas de bandas folgadas fugindo de mim mesma sem saber porque.


	3. Chapter 3

**Escola ou purgatório?**

**Hermione Potter**

...

Era final de março. Todas as piriguetes patricinhas da escola estavam com fogo. F-o-g-o! Um bando do fogueteiras incontroláveis. Tudo isso por causa do novo aluno bolsista que já nem era tão novo assim e ainda continuava sendo novidade. Draco Malfoy. Bah!

Ele veio para essa escola no início do ano letivo e a cada dia sua fama aumentava exponencialmente. _"Ah o Draquinho é tão inteligente"_, _"Ah, o Draquinho beija tão bem"_ e até se ouvia_"Ah, o Draquinho faz tão gostoso!"_. _Putas_! Elas não tinham vergonha de dar pro cara.

Tenho que admitir que ele realmente é bonito, isso porque estou atenuando fortemente a verdade. Ele não é só bonito. Ele é quente. Cabelos loiros platina caprichosamente penteado para todas as direções, olhos azuis acinzentados e hipnotizantes, nariz reto... Boca perfeita... "_Epa! Que diabos eu estou fazendo reparando na boca daquele indivíduo?". _Meu eu interior fez uma careta de reprovação para mim.

Eu nem sei se poderia chamá-lo de galinha, porque ele simplesmente aproveitava as garotas que literalmente pulavam em seu colo. Ele era homem, e pelo que elas mesmas diziam: _E que homem!_ O garanhão também era inteligente, porque das poucas aulas que tive o desprazer de assistir os professores o elogiavam fervorosamente. Como pode isso? Inteligência e beleza extremamente concentradas em uma única pessoa deve ser pecado e de beleza ele estava bem abastado. Com certeza ele havia passado na fila de distribuição de gostosura desfilando a passos lentos.

(***)

Na escola eu sempre mantinha meu cabelo preso em um coque desarrumado e prendia tudo com uma piranha. Não deixava nenhuma mecha de fora para contar história. A pior raiva era ter que usar aquela blusa que era o fardamento escolar. Era totalmente ridícula. Por sorte eu tinha dispensa das aulas de Educação Física por causa da minha rinite alérgica e outros siricuticos de saúde que eu tinha, então não precisava ficar toda apertadinha naquela lycra que desenhava tudo, expondo minha bunda, correndo de um lado para o outro feito barata tonta e suando feito uma porca no sol quente.

**(...)**

Um belo dia estava eu na minha santa paz no pátio, ouvindo Metallica –– _Die Die My Darling_ ––, quando o _Draquinho-garanhão_ passou apressado para a aula. Ele olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Aquele olhar era tão profundo que o mundo parou por um segundo. Até rimou. Mas quando eu me recuperei olhei de volta com um sorriso de desdém.

_"Dane-se galinha e danem-se as suas opiniões"_ Eu só pensei, mas fiz questão de expressar meus pensamentos com o olhar direcionado à ele. De repente, antes que ele saísse do meu campo de visão eu vi uma figura conjurada do inferno se aproximar de mim. Era a Steff Middle, uma loira digna de seriado de tv que tinha um namorado igualzinho a ela: Zacharias Smith, mais conhecido como _Zac_, um garoto que chifrava ela com todas, mas só ela parecia não saber, ou fingia não saber.

Ela continuou vindo na minha direção numa marcha raivosa. Eu fiquei encarando curiosa e tirei os fones de ouvido, pois eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que ela queria comigo.

Ela nem me deu tempo de perguntar —ou de pensar. Segurou-me pelo colarinho da camisa da farda e me levantou me sacolejando. Ela era maior do que eu, mas quem não era? Ela começou a gritar comigo e estava vermelha de raiva. Meus olhos arregalaram-se de verdadeira surpresa.

— NUNCA MAIS ENCOSTE NO MEU HOMEM! OUVIU BEM SUA FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO?! FIQUE LONGE DELE! —_ "Ai meu Deus, a loira surtou"._ A raiva me tomou imediatamente e eu revidei os gritos.

— QUE PORRA DE CARALHO DE HOMEM SUA INFELIZ DESGRAÇADA DOS INFERNOS? — Eu sou uma eterna boca suja. Os gritos saíram sobressaltados e meus olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa e indignação. Meus pensamentos não chegavam a nenhuma conclusão.

— A PORRA DO MEU NAMORADO, O ZAC, LEMBRA BEM DELE? LEMBRA? AQUELE QUE VOCÊ TENTOU AGARRAR NO BANHEIRO! _TÁ_ NA SECA É? ELE ME CONTOU TUDO SUA VADIA! — antes que eu pudesse formular uma resposta adequada ela me deu um tapaço muito forte no meio da minha cara. Só ouvi o estalo e meu rosto se virou com a força que ela fez.

Eu não senti dor. Eu senti ódio! Com o rosto ainda meio virado na direção da bofetada a enxerguei em vermelho pela minha visão periférica. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos e soquei com toda minha força diretamente no nariz plastificado dela. Senti o osso dela quebrar-se em meu punho. Foi um soco de direita perfeito; Eu não saí do lugar enquanto ela pulava feito um saci e o sangue escorria carmim pela sua pele clara. Ela gritava e chorava histericamente e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Foi involuntário.

E então, minha áurea de felicidade acabou. A diretora apareceu. FODEU!

Provavelmente eu não tinha nenhuma marca, por mais que o tapa tenha sido forte, enquanto ela via a outra garota sangrando e eu sorrindo. Eu não tinha boa fama, então a balança iria pesar negativamente para o meu lado, sem sombras de dúvidas. Eu não teria como provar que ela começou o confronto, que ela me insultou e que ela também me agrediu. _Putz Grilla_! Se eu fosse expulsa seria uma decepção para a minha família. Naquela escola e imagino que em qualquer outra, agressão física sempre fora um motivo plausível para expulsão.

— Hermione Potter sua marginal! O que foi que você fez? — o que? A diretora me chamou de marginal?!

— Ela só teve o que merecia. — respondi seco. Minha raiva não estava me ajudando a argumentar.

— Eu vou ligar para o seu irmão agora! — ela ameaçou enquanto tentava acudir a loira retardada. Na verdade era o meu irmão que respondia por mim, ele era maior de idade e meu pai não sabia me limitar, então há muito tempo essa responsabilidade era de Harry. Merda, merda, merda! Por mil infernos sangrentos! Meu irmão não precisava passar por essa decepção. Ele sempre esperava o melhor de mim. Fiquei meio desesperada.

— Não, não liga não, por favor, senhora! Tudo menos isso! Me leve para a detenção, eu prometo que vou melhorar minhas notas e farei todos os trabalhos e até atividades extras! Farei tudo que a senhora quiser, mas, por favor, não dê essa decepção a ele! Ele não merece isso! Ele vai surtar comigo e meu pai vai ficar triste, ele não pode se aborrecer por causa da saúde... Eles vão ficar decepcionados comigo... Por favor... — minha voz foi morrendo no final e meu discurso se tornou verdadeiro, implorativo e longo demais.

— Hermione... — ela prosseguiu, mas parecia insegura — Você sabe que isso não tem perdão.

Ela falava isso enquanto segurava a cabeça da "espiga de milho com menstruação" para cima, tentando estancar o sangramento.

Minha raiva reapareceu.

— Ela mereceu! — falei com os dentes travados. Ela iria me expulsar, enquanto a loira vadia recebia cuidados especiais. Eu estava prestes a descer a porrada na diretora também quando uma alma salvadora intercedeu a meu favor.

Draco Malfoy apareceu do meu lado e pediu a palavra à diretora.

— Senhora, essa garota não está mentindo. Eu estava presente e vi tudo. A Steffanie só sofreu as consequências dos seus próprios atos.

"_Nossa que voz linda!"_ Aff! Eu estou realmente incoerente! Fiquei olhando para ele com a boca aberta feito uma bocó. Ele olhou rapidamente para mim e voltou a encarar a diretora que dava total crédito a tudo que ele dizia.

Steffanie seguiu sozinha para a enfermaria que ficava bem próxima de onde estávamos.

A diretora falou numa voz calma e até melosa.

— Explique-me tudo Draco.

O que é que esse garoto tinha que todo mundo aqui girava em torno dele? Isso incluía a mim mesma. Ainda não tinha conseguido desviar os olhos dele nem por um segundo.

— Claro. — ele sorriu meio torto, sem de fato mostrar os dentes arqueando lindamente a sobrancelha direita. Era tão lindo. E eu estava completamente chocada.

— Bem, eu cheguei atrasado e passei no pátio em direção à aula quando vi Hermione — _"Êpa! Como ele sabia meu nome?"_ —, cabulando aula sentada naquele banco sozinha. — ele apontou o local à nossa esquerda onde antes eu estivera sentada. Então prosseguiu. — E então a Steffanie veio andando pelo outro lado e puxou Hermione pela camisa gritando coisas obscenas sem dar chances de respostas e alguns segundos depois ela agrediu a menina com um tapa no rosto. Sendo assim, imagino que o soco que Hermione desferiu em Steffanie foi tão somente uma resposta reflexa natural à agressão.

_Cri cri cri cri._

Minha mente estava cheia de grilos tentando organizar aquele caos. Ele me defendeu com veemência._"Para o mundo que eu quero descer. Chama a NASA que esse homem é de outro planeta!". _Gritou minha subconsciência intrometida vestida com sua roupa de líder de torcida enquanto dava piruetas.

A diretora se pronunciou logo em seguida.

— Bem, se a agressão não partiu inicialmente de você eu não queria incomodar os pais tão ocupados de vocês duas com problemas que podem ser resolvidos com punições adequadas — mentira, a _bitch_ da diretora não queria perder os donativos que a escola recebia dos nossos pais. — Então Hermione, sua punição será a detenção que vai ser aplicada depois da aula final, com duração de uma hora, todos os dias, com o professor Tiago de História Geral e se eu a ver novamente fora da sala em período normal de aula eu terei que informar sua família sobre o seu comportamento destrutivo. — _"Compor o que?"_ — Estamos entendidas mocinha? — ela ia ver quem tinha o comportamento destrutivo já, já! Respirei fundo e fui o mais sarcástica que pude.

— Entendi perfeitamente senhora diretora. Você não vai se decepcionar comigo, eu serei um anjinho a partir de hoje, então não se preocupe em perder os donativos de meu pai.

Falei sorrindo falsamente. Ela sibilou para mim, mas deu as costas indo diretamente para a enfermaria aplicar a punição da loira. Espero que seja bem longe de mim.

O _Draquinho_ se virou e foi andando marchando em direção à aula. Eu corri em sua direção para tentar alcançá-lo. _"Nossa como ele é alto e forte também."_ Minha consciência traidora vivia fazendo pequenas observações a respeito daquele garoto tão incomum.

— Hey! Espera aí! — falei segurando o braço dele. Ele virou pra mim com uma expressão estranha.

— Que foi? — ele falou seco. Eu recuei um passo por instinto.

— Eu só queria agradecer, isso foi realmente legal de sua parte. Tipo, me defender.

Ele bufou. Não entendi. Então ele falou

— Agora pense duas vezes antes de agarrar o namorado alheio e eu nem sei por que te defendi! — meu queixo caiu. "_O que tem de bonito tem de cavalo!"_ Minha consciência pontuou para mim enquanto eu piscava os olhos de forma atônita.

— O que? Mas o que?... Você _tá_ achando que eu? — o enxerguei em vermelho também e não controlei as palavras que se seguiram:

— EU DEVERIA ERA DAR UM SOCO EM VOCÊ TAMBÉM SEU DON RUAN DE MEIA TIGELA! SEU CONQUISTADOR BARATO! VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE! NÃO SABE QUEM EU SOU! NÃO ME JULGUE! NÃO SOU QUE NEM A PORRA DO CARALHO DAS PUTAS VADIAS QUE VOCÊ COSTUMA FODER!

E saí batendo o pé em direção à sala de aula. Estava bufando de raiva feito um touro ensandecido. Ele não era mais o Draco-galinha. Para mim ele era um cavalo do agreste reencarnado em forma de homem — _"e que homem"_. Mandei minha consciência enxerida calar a maldita boca.

Para mim era um inferno não poder sair dali correndo e ir direto pro meu refúgio particular ficar "_de boa"_.


	4. Chapter 4

**O Pegador Garanhão**

**Draco Eduardo Malfoy**

_"Não foi um acidente de carro garoto. Você não deveria acreditar em tudo o que lhe dizem" _— abri os olhos sacudindo a cabeça levemente. Que sonho estranho. Eu nunca sonho. Nunca. Pelo menos nunca me lembro dos sonhos quando acordo, mas esse sonho era realmente diferente. Tudo o que eu podia ouvir era uma voz feminina e arrastada ao fundo escuro de uma sala vazia. Eu não podia ver a pessoa cuja voz pertencia, mas os pelos da minha nuca eriçaram-se com uma sensação desagradável.

**(***)**

Eu sou órfão e moro no subúrbio de Salvador. Tenho dezessete anos e amo a minha vida, mas odeio meu irmão, Oliver Eduardo Malfoy. É, isso mesmo. Não sei por que razão estapafúrdia nossos pais fizeram essa escolha infame com nossos nomes. Eles deveriam gostar mesmo do nome_Eduardo._

Na verdade não odeio realmente o meu irmão, mas por muito tempo odiei suas atitudes comigo. Ele é mais velho e desde quando me entendo por gente ele cuida de mim e tem a minha guarda. Nossos pais morreram num acidente de carro quando eu tinha dois anos. Oliver tinha dezesseis anos na época. Um tio distante nosso assumiu nossa guarda legalmente, mas a verdade é que ele só aparecia em casa aos domingos. A carga real sempre fora de Oliver. Eu fui fruto de uma gravidez tardia e totalmente inesperada.

Meu irmão está solteiro até hoje, mas acho que nenhuma mulher iria conseguir suportar tanto azedume. Nunca nos demos muito bem. A verdade é que nunca nos entendemos. Somos totalmente dessintonizados. Às vezes conseguíamos conversar civilizadamente, mas eram raros esses momentos.

Até os meus quatorze anos ele me batia muito e muitas vezes sem motivos consistentes que justificassem uma surra, embora eu deva admitir que eu nunca fui muito fácil. Quando eu revidei as surras com socos ele nunca mais tocou em mim. Foi a ultima agressão física entre nós. Depois disso praticamente nos transformamos em estranhos vivendo na mesma casa.

Oliver tinha um bom trabalho agora e nossa casa era legal. A sala de estar era ampla. O sofá grande era de couro marrom. Era uma decoração bem neutra. Tínhamos dois quartos. O meu e o dele. O meu não era grande, mas eu o mantinha sempre arrumado. Meu computador ficava em meu quarto e era atualmente minha fonte de renda. Eu trabalhava fazendo atualizações em sites e garantia uma boa grana com isso. Conseguia me manter sem precisar pedir dinheiro ao meu irmão. Eu nunca pedi nada além do necessário. Não queria que ele passasse os favores na minha cara depois, como antes ele costumava fazer.

Ele nunca me deixou passar fome ou me submeteu a nenhum tipo de tortura emocional que me deixaria traumatizado. Ele fazia o necessário por mim, mas era totalmente neutro. Sem carinho, sem afeto, sem conversas. Mas eu não me deixava abalar por isso. Às vezes eu tinha a impressão que ele tinha inveja de mim, mas eu não pensava isso por petulância. Era por falta de opção. Eu sempre tive bons amigos, a maioria passou pela minha vida e deixou boas lembranças e nem isso ele tinha. Ele era ranzinza.

Eu sempre tive boas pessoas ao meu redor que supriram de forma efetiva essa ausência de afeto que eu sentia em mim. Às vezes eu me sentia vazio. Solitário. A verdade é que eu me sentia assim grande parte do tempo. Não no sentido físico, porque o que mais tinha na minha vida era mulher e eu nem corria atrás delas. Também não iludia ou mentia. Eu tinha prioridades e relacionamento não estava na lista.

Eu nunca namorei. Mulheres para mim era só uma gostosa diversão. Estudar e ter uma carreira estavam no topo da minha lista de prioridades. Talvez no fundo eu fosse como o meu irmão e chegasse aos trinta e um anos solteirão, mas esperava sinceramente que não sozinho como ele.

Eu sempre fui inteligente, mas no início de adolescência fui rebelde, acabei atrasando um ano de estudo por causa de confusões e mais confusões. Quando consegui ter foco na vida, a minha inteligência passou a me render bons frutos.

Conheci pessoas que facilitaram — e muito — a minha vida e isso foi importante pros meus estudos. Ganhei bolsas nas melhores escolas da cidade. Aos dezessete eu já sabia falar fluentemente inglês, espanhol e francês e agora me dedicava a aprender latim, que sempre fora uma língua fascinante para mim. Minhas notas eram altas e meu rendimento era louvável. Eu não podia reclamar da sorte.

Estava no ultimo ano do colegial e era ano de decisão. A escola do ano anterior não atendeu as minhas expectativas, então resolvi concorrer à vaga de bolsista da melhor escola da cidade — C.I.K — Colégio Igor Karkaroff. A escola levava o nome de um aristocrata russo que fez fortuna no Brasil e sua descendência ainda vivia feliz e rica aqui em Salvador.

A escola era ótima, o ensino era bom e eu era objeto de desejo das garotas daqui. Era muito bom saber _do que as mulheres gostam_. Elas pulavam em cima de mim no intervalo e se ofereciam a mim abertamente. Claro que não eram todas. Algumas eram bem legais até. A minha fama de _"bom"_— no sentido carnal da coisa — se espalhou rapidamente e as patricinhas queriam conferir as novidades.

Eu não tinha a mínima pretensão de negar nada a elas. Beijei muitas, transei com mais ainda. Porque negar aquela satisfação mútua? Era só diversão e as garotas daqui não grudavam muito e isso facilitava muito a minha vida, mas eu sempre deixava as minhas intenções bem claras. Nada de namoro.

Quando as patricinhas gostosas me abordavam a desculpa delas era sempre a mesma. "_Draquinho, me ajuda com o dever, está muito difícil_". Ah, bando de safadas. Eu já estava meio cansado daquilo, mas no fundo não podia negar: AMO MUITO TUDO ISSO! Elas eram gostosas e minha experiência chegou ao nível sênior quando aprendi a identificar as siliconizadas pelo toque.

De todas as garotas daqui uma me chamava atenção em especial e não era porque ela fosse gostosa, atraente ou até mesmo inteligente. A palavra mais amena para defini-la era _esquisita_. Ela parecia não pertencer a esse mundo ou tentava ao máximo não querer pertencer a ele. A esquisitinha não era feia, mas era bem estranha e estava no mesmo ano que eu, mas fugia das aulas como o diabo foge da cruz.

Ela só parecia ter uma amiga e até sorria muito, o que não combinava com as roupas horrorosas e a maquiagem preta e pesada que ela usava. _Meu Deus_... _A esquisita tem um sorriso bonito_. E eu não tinha a mínima ideia do porque eu a observava com muito mais frequência do que imaginava ser possível, até porque gente estranha nunca fora um atrativo para mim.

.

.

.

Numa manhã chuvosa de fim de março, peguei um engarrafamento grotesco e me atrasei para o primeiro tempo. Fiquei feliz porque a catraca da entrada não travou o meu cartão de acesso. Provavelmente a primeira aula já havia começado.

Eu estava andando rápido em direção à sala, atravessando o pátio pela diagonal quando vi a _barbie gótica_ sentada no pátio de qualquer jeito, toda largada, usando fones de ouvido e balançando a cabeça como se estivesse escutando rock. "_Ahh! Claro! É disso que ela gosta!_" Eu sou eclético e tenho um gosto musical muito amplo, mas bem seleto. Também gostava de rock, mas ultimamente estava escutando muito Bach, Beethoven e Chopin para relaxar.

Ela estava cabulando aula mais uma vez e já tinha notas tão baixas. Provavelmente era uma riquinha esnobe que não dava valor a nada. Balancei a minha cabeça negativamente e meus olhos encontraram os dela por um segundo. Eles eram tão castanhos e brilhantes. Fiquei preso ali por um tempo, até ela sorrir desdenhosa para mim, como se estivesse dirigindo um palavrão mental à minha pessoa.

No mesmo instante vi Steffanie, uma loira que eu já havia _pegado_ e que agora namorava Zac, o cara mais mentiroso, covarde e corneteiro da face da terra. Eu e Zac definitivamente não nos dávamos bem. Steffanie andava raivosamente em direção à esquisitinha e então, sem aviso prévio agarrou a garota pelo colarinho e a suspendeu com raiva. A loira gritou e estava rubra de raiva.

— NUNCA MAIS ENCOSTE NO MEU HOMEM! OUVIU BEM SUA FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO?! FIQUE LONGE DELE!

A esquisita gritou de volta.

— QUE PORRA DE CARALHO DE HOMEM SUA INFELIZ DESGRAÇADA DOS INFERNOS?! — nossa que garota boca suja! ¬¬'

— A DROGA DO MEU NAMORADO, O ZAC, LEMBRA BEM DELE? LEMBRA? AQUELE QUE VOCÊ TENTOU AGARRAR NO BANHEIRO! _TÁ_ NA SECA É? ELE ME CONTOU TUDO SUA VADIA!

_Hum._ Então além de esquisita ela era pervertida e sacana. Sem me dar conta eu já havia parado e estava prestando atenção àquele confronto e eu nem sei dizer o que realmente me fez parar.

Steffanie deu um solavanco na boneca de vodu. em pé a loira era maior e parecia mais forte e então a loirinha gostosa deu um tabefe no meio das fuças da esquisita.

_"Vishi! Briga de mulher! Porrada! Porrada!" _A parte menos cavalheira da minha consciência começou a gritar escandalosamente.

Será que elas vão puxar os cabelos e se embolar pelo chão? A pequena parte mais perversa de mim torceu por meio segundo por isso. Mas eu era sensato e realmente aquilo não seria bom para nenhuma das duas. Eu já estava andando em direção ao embate disposto a separá-las quando a "_bruxa de Blair_" deu um soco — _e digo um soco e não um tapa,_ — no meio do nariz da loirinha safadinha.

No segundo seguinte Steffanie estava pulando, chorando e gritando coisas inteligíveis e o sangue escorria pelo seu nariz sujando a blusa da farda. _Nossa! Isso foi violento_. Estaquei no lugar na mesma hora. A _Rock Balboa_ versão feminina começou a sorrir. E então nada mais, nada menos que a diretora apareceu. O sorriso dela murchou tão rápido quanto surgiu. Parecia que ninguém me enxergava ali.

— Hermione sua marginal! O que foi que você fez? — a diretora falou alto. Ela chamou a garota de marginal? _Nossa, isso foi pesado_.

— Ela só teve o que merecia.

Pela sua voz ela ainda estava com muita raiva.

— Eu vou ligar pro seu irmão agora! — a diretora falou claramente num tom de ameaça. Não seria ligar pro papai? Lembrei que provavelmente ela seria expulsa.

A nanica me surpreendeu com a resposta.

— Não, não liga não, por favor, senhora! Tudo menos isso! Me leve para a detenção, eu prometo que vou melhorar minhas notas e farei todos os trabalhos e até atividades extras! Farei tudo que a senhora quiser, mas, por favor, não dê essa decepção a ele! Ele não merece isso! Ele vai surtar comigo e meu pai vai ficar triste, ele não pode se aborrecer por causa da saúde... Eles vão ficar decepcionados comigo... Por favor...

Aquilo me surpreendeu. A baranga de preto se importava com a família.

— Hermione, — a diretora estava insegura — Você sabe que isso não tem perdão. — enquanto ela falava segurava a cabeça de Steffanie para cima tentando conter o sangramento. Senti uma necessidade de ajudá-la naquele momento.

— Ela mereceu! — vi que com tanta raiva ela não ia conseguir explicar os fatos com clareza. Resolvi dar uma ajudazinha.

Segui até o lado de Hermione (agora que a diretora falou eu tomei conhecimento do seu nome). Era um nome diferente, forte, mas doce, o que também não combinava com as esquisitices e violência dela. Eu era o único no pátio que tinha presenciado todo o confronto. Eu era a única testemunha ocular.

Pedi a palavra à diretora.

— Senhora, essa garota não está mentindo. Eu estava presente e vi tudo. A Steffanie só sofreu as consequências dos seus próprios atos. — olhei para Hermione rapidamente e ela me encarava de boca aberta e com cara de retardada. Desviei os olhos e me concentrei.

Steffanie safadinha foi para enfermaria sozinha, antes de eu explicar tudo que tinha ocorrido de verdade.

— Explique-me tudo Draco. — a diretora falou calmamente aceitando as minhas explicações.

— Claro. — sorri meio surpreso pela voz melosa da diretora, mas vitorioso.

— Bem, eu cheguei atrasado e passei no pátio em direção à sala quando vi Hermione cabulando aula sentada naquele banco sozinha. — apontei a direção do banco — E então a Steffanie veio andando pelo outro lado e puxou Hermione pela camisa gritando coisas obscenas sem dar chances de respostas e alguns segundos depois ela agrediu a menina com uma tapa no rosto. Sendo assim, imagino que o soco que Hermione desferiu em Steffanie foi tão somente uma resposta reflexa natural à agressão.

A diretora ponderou. Depois ela falou diretamente para Hermione.

— Bem, se a agressão não partiu inicialmente de você eu não queria incomodar os pais tão ocupados de vocês duas com problemas que podem ser resolvidos com punições adequadas. Então Hermione, sua punição será a detenção que vai ser aplicada depois da aula final, com duração de uma hora, todos os dias, com o professor Tiago de História Geral e se eu a ver fora da sala novamente em período normal de aula eu terei que informar sua família sobre o seu comportamento destrutivo. Estamos entendidas mocinha?

Eu tive a impressão que o pai de Hermione era uma figura importante, já que não precisei ficar argumentando durante horas a fio. Na verdade a diretora parecia aliviada e agradecida por não ter que expulsá-la.

Hermione respondeu sarcasticamente à diretora.

— Entendi perfeitamente senhora diretora. Você não vai se decepcionar comigo, eu serei um anjinho a partir de hoje, então não se preocupe em perder os donativos de meu pai.

Aquilo era falso, ridículo e despropositado. Que ódio. Eu perdi meu tempo com uma meliante em potencial. Ela era esnobe demais. Isso me irritou profundamente.

Eu me virei e fui andando em direção à sala quando ela me parou segurando-me pelo braço.

— Hey! Espera aí! — ela pediu para que eu parasse, mas eu ainda estava com raiva.

— Que foi? — falei seco. Acho que ela viu alguma coisa em minha expressão que a fez recuar um passo retirando a mão imediatamente do meu braço. Mas, além disso, o que me intrigou profundamente foi a sensação que aquele toque me transmitiu. Era quente como chocolate derretido e fez meu coração estranhamente pular uma batida.

— Eu só queria agradecer, isso foi realmente legal de sua parte. Tipo, me defender. — ela falou meio insegura. A sua voz estava trêmula e os grandes olhos castanhos olhavam para todas as direções, menos para mim.

___"É foi legal, e total perda de tempo!"._ Pensei irritado. Bufei e falei a verdade.

— Agora pense duas vezes antes de agarrar o namorado alheio e eu nem sei por que te defendi! — fui sincero. Ela que fizesse o que quisesse da verdade. A boca da garota se abriu formando um "O" perfeito e ela me olhou com uma expressão incrédula por um segundo, mas logo a incredulidade se dissipou dando lugar ao ódio. Eu nem sei se ela percebeu como as mãos dela se fecharam e ela tremia. A veia de sua testa ficou proeminente e ela foi ficando meio roxa. Ela tinha aquela tez oliva adorável com sardinhas no nariz, mas agora, naquele instante, era como se todo o sangue de seu corpo estivesse concentrado em sua face. Os pontos febris saltavam nas bochechas.

— O que? Mas o que?... Você _tá_ achando que eu? Aff!. EU DEVERIA ERA DAR UM SOCO EM VOCÊ TAMBÉM SEU DON RUAN DE MEIA TIGELA! SEU CONQUISTADOR BARATO! VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE! NÃO SABE QUEM EU SOU! NÃO ME JULGUE! NÃO SOU QUE NEM A PORRA DO CARALHO DAS PUTAS VADIAS QUE VOCÊ COSTUMA FODER!

E ela saiu em disparada.

Agora era a minha vez de ficar com a boca aberta. Ela era tão desbocada. Nada nela parecia fazer sentido. Nem eu que era suburbano e homem falava assim.

Ela ficou visivelmente ofendida com o que eu disse e tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era tirar a ousadia da garota de preto da minha cabeça. Eu precisava de dopamina no meu cérebro, ou seja: comida, esporte e sexo.

Uma ínfima parte de mim, no entanto, me dizia que seria difícil, mesmo com tudo isso, esquecer aquela criaturinha tão incomum.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lord Verona**

**  
**Desde que minha esposa Lilith, uma vampira dotada de poderes defensivos extraordinários foi morta pelo clã Draconiano e meu corpo ficou comprometido pelo ataque dos mesmos, me dediquei a extinguir aquela espécie nojenta da terra. Matei tantos quanto pude, mas a retaliação era sempre à altura.

Tive sorte pelos descendentes de Draco não terem conseguido de fato me levar para a _Segunda Morte_. É claro que eu já estava morto - por definição. Há muito tempo meu coração não batia mais. Eu sou um vampiro.

A minha pele anormalmente pálida, mas as feições ainda joviais não denunciavam minha idade. Dia após dia, décadas após décadas... Séculos. Anos de guerra vendo pessoas nascendo e vendo pessoas morrendo. Vendo o mundo mudando e me protegendo dessas mudanças. Imortais... Não. Não imortais. Apenas duráveis. Sempre foi o que sempre fomos. Fortes, sim. Sedentos, com certeza. Egoístas e sádicos? Sim, incontestavelmente. São características indubitavelmente nossas.

Ainda havia os outros. Os licantropos. Os lobisomens eram outra pedra no nosso passado. Suas presas venenosas nos matavam lentamente drenando a nossa força de dentro para fora, fazendo com que apodrecêssemos. Éramos inimigos naturais. Eles eram selvagens que não sabiam conterem-se e viviam comprometendo o nosso segredo. Mortes de humanos destroçados e inexplicáveis ao longo de todos esses anos. Sempre um humano como culpado no final das contas.

Os humanos tinham uma necessidade patológica de se protegerem da verdade. As suas mentes se recusavam veementemente a nos aceitar como algo real, então povoávamos os seus mitos e era assim que deveríamos permanecer - habitando tão somente no imaginário daqueles que nos serviam de tantas maneiras gostosas.

Depois de destruir tantos quanto foi possível, minha vida era um tédio sem fim. O que me mantinha era o amor. O amor ao poder, a soberania e ao estilo de vida que eu levava. A caça, o luxo, a luxúria... A paz. Lutávamos pela liderança.

Drácula, como ficou conhecido em toda humanidade, tinha um irmão. Um irmão cuja história mitológica não havia relatado. Era o seu irmão mais velho Argus Verona do qual Draco, seu verdadeiro nome, roubara o título de Conde.

Eles tiveram uma infância difícil, mas eram extremamente unidos. Eles se protegiam. Amavam-se.

Então Akasha, a filha de Akantha apareceu. Ela fora criada longe, mas quando a sua mãe adoeceu ela voltou para cuidar da criada e inevitavelmente foi atraída como uma mariposa para a luz pela beleza dos irmãos Verona. Eles três formaram um triângulo amoroso e não se importavam com a danação se isso significasse ter Akasha para sempre ao lado deles.

E então eles foram acometidos quase ao mesmo tempo por uma doença genética que os devastou rapidamente. Hoje, sabemos que se tratava de esclerose lateral amiotrófica. Eles definhavam rapidamente, então Akasha resolveu transformá-los... Uma decisão egoísta e desesperada.

Transformar alguém era sofrer as piores dores físicas imagináveis. É criar um laço eterno, um laço inquebrável. Um laço de sangue e dívida. De controle. E ela sofreu pelos dois, por amor a ambos e foi para ela um sofrimento tão grande que isso drenou lhe as forças deixando-a fraca e vulnerável.

Lincan a matou aproveitando-se de sua fraqueza e então a culpa remoeu a ambos. Sem a amada ao lado ambos passaram a sentir culpa e a discórdia começou a ser plantada. Sem controle e sem a sua mentora Draco matou toda a família para saciar a sua sede. Argus o odiou por isso e Draco odiou a si mesmo. Então a guerra começou.

Argus Verona querendo vingar-se, decidiu sofrer dores incalculáveis só pelo ódio para criar um exército. Queria vingar-se do irmão. Draco faz o mesmo para defender-se, então em algum ponto eles não sabiam mais quem era o certo e o errado, pois eles não tinham escrúpulos ou critérios. Matavam quem fosse preciso para alcançar os seus objetivos.

Eles venderam a alma a Akasha por amor e com a ajuda de bruxas eles conseguiram selecionar duas humanas. As _suas_ humanas.

Ester era a humana mais linda em quem alguém já pôs os olhos e por uma mistura de rituais mágicos luxuriantes ela conseguiu dar a luz a uma única filha de Draco em troca da sua própria vida — os vampiros podem ser extremamente persuasivos. Ela era uma híbrida forte e protegida. Makeena Verona Malfoy era a filha do Conde Drácula.

Por sua vez, Argus escolheu uma humana forte, tenaz e destemida. Úvula era uma linda ruiva_vicking_ que deu a luz a um grande guerreiro. A mim... Raphael Verona Malfoy.

O ódio cresceu junto conosco. Drácula e Argus encontraram a _Segunda Morte_ em uma batalha sangrenta durante a idade média. Morreram lutando, morreram juntos, mas nos fizeram prometer que não iriamos nos deter. Teríamos que decidir quem era mais forte.

Makeena havia acabado de matar um grupo de novos vampiros meus e uma coisa era certa: Haveria retaliações.

Sem esperar mais pelo posicionamento do meu Priorado, eu enviei Logan, meu novo e poderoso achado para o Brasil à procura do último descendente humano Arguniano. Nós estávamos vigiando a família há algumas décadas. Os avós conseguiram fugir e nos despistaram por uns tempos. Eles abdicaram de todo o dinheiro que tinham para levar uma vida normal e afastada de tudo o que pudesse representar o parentesco com um dos clãs vampiros mais poderosos do mundo. Como vingança, após garantir que os seus filhos haviam gerado descendentes eu executei com minhas próprias presas todos aqueles que ousaram desafiar-me.

A pretensão era capturá-los ainda no auge da juventude e humanidade e moldar toda a sua personalidade à nossa maneira.

Festus, o meu melhor rastreador havia nos abandonado para juntar-se a uma humana desprezível. Por sorte o poder de Logan era muito mais amplo do que o de Festus, que era um detector nato de habilidades latentes, tanto em humanos quanto em vampiros.

Eu não tinha pressa.

Depois de uma investigação minuciosa descobrimos os dois últimos descendentes de Argus, meu pai. Curiosamente eles viviam no Brasil e eram os únicos ainda vivos e eu necessitava urgentemente das suas forças.

Eu confiava no poder intuitivo de Logan. O sol não nos matava, porém era uma incomoda contrapartida. Ele nos enfraquecia, mas nada que uma caçada em dobro não nos revitalizasse. O problema é que por causa da nossa natureza essencialmente egoísta e soberana nós não gostávamos de nos sentir fracos em nenhum momento. Estávamos sempre alertas. Sempre.

— Logan, vá e faça o que tem que fazer. Você tem o tempo que desejar e precisar. Você sabe qual é o meu desejo... Eu preciso que eles queiram vim... — falei monotonamente.

— Sim mestre! Obrigado pela confiança. — ele agradeceu em tom de adoração.

— Logan... — levantei do meu trono. — É importante que você grave bem as minhas palavras. Eles precisam querer. — meus olhos faiscaram na direção de Logan. Eu não podia e nem queria revelar mais do que aquilo, mas ele sabia que era muito mais do que apenas uma mera recomendação.

— Agora vá! E seja discreto ou a punição será a sua morte.

— Certamente serei discreto mestre!

E ele foi embora. Eu não pedi autorização ou conselho para o meu Priorado, mas eles não discordariam da minha decisão — a menos que quisessem ter os corações dilacerados por uma estaca. Não foram necessárias deliberações, pois o objetivo era único: tornar-nos invencíveis e dizimar o clã Draconiano da face da terra.


End file.
